Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2003-112540 discloses a lane departure prevention device in which, when a tendency to depart from the driving lane is detected, a yaw moment is generated by means of braking forces that differ between the left/right wheels, so that the travel path of the host vehicle is corrected in a departure-avoidance direction.